marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Felicia Hardy (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Expert Thief: Felicia is a skilled (somewhat reformed) thief skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapeology, evading alarms and cracking safes. Olympic Level Athlete: She has reflexes, agility, and stamina of an Olympic level acrobat. She is physically very strong and athletic and has great physical endurance. Olympic Acrobat: Felicia is particularly a skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Skilled Martial Artist: She has been trained in several martial arts; most notably Goju-ryu Karate and Judo which she specializes in. Felicia is capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured herself. Her strength and, when pushed too far, ferocity in battle has proven to be overwhelming enough to defeat the mutant assassin known as Sabretooth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Black Cat Costume: The costume which is made of leather, she currently uses was designed by the Tinkerer and is designed to increase many of her natural physical attributes. *'Extremely Provocative Style:' Her costume's own style can be considered as a weapon in itself, as it's skin-tight shape and it's plunging v-neck exposing her cleavage is extremely distracting, specifically to male combatants. *'Peak Human Strength:' The Black Cat's costume increases her physical strength to levels beyond the natural limits of a woman of her weight and physical build. In fact, her strength is increased to the maximum of human potential, enabling her to lift approximately 800 lbs with maximum effort. *'Superhuman Speed:' The Black Cat's speed is similarly enhanced, though to levels that are slightly beyond the capabilities of the finest human athlete. Over short distances, she can sprint at a top speed of about 40 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Agility:' The costume she wears also possesses various implants. Without these implants, she has the agility of an Olympic level gymnast. However, the implants augment her natural agility to levels that are beyond the capability and physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Retractable Claws:' The gloves of the Black Cat's costume contain retractable, metal claws at the tip of each finger. These claws are highly durable and razor sharp. | Transportation = * The Black Cat has a miniature grappling hook device hidden in the "fur" of each glove, designed by her father Walter Hardy, which enables her to swing from buildings in a manner similar to Spider Man, though not quite as fast. She can also use the cable from this device as a tightrope, wall scaling device, swing line, or as a weapon in combat. When fired, they can attach to building ledges and flag posts by the use of miniature grappling hooks. These allow her to swing from building to building in a similar style to Daredevil. * sometimes she can use a cat like designed motorcycle | Weapons = Design and Manufacture of Paraphernalia: Tinkerer | Notes = *Black Cat's identity is known to legal authorities * Black Cat appears in a limited series called Marvel Divas, a parody of Sex and the City and consisting of Firestar, Hellcat and Photon. | Links = *''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 194 *''Spider-Man and Black Cat "The Evil That Men Do" *Cat Scratch Fever *Black Cat fansite *A Black Cat Profile *Black Cat Information at www.spiderfan.org | OtherMedia = * Black Cat in Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Black Cat in The Spectacular Spider-Man * Black Cat in The Spider-Man 2 Video Game based on the film }} Category:Heroes for Hire members Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Hardy Family